Doctor Octopus
Summary Born in Schenectady, New York, Otto Octavius had a turbulent upbringing due to his abusive father Torbert berating him for being constantly bullied at school. Due to his mother's insistence that he could solve anything with his mind rather than with brute force, Otto focused more on his education, becoming a brilliant and respected nuclear physicist who devoted his entire life to developing a fusion-based energy source. His work eventually led him to Oscorp. By the time Octavius finally finished his fusion reactor for Oscorp, having lost his mother and the woman he loved during that time, he unveiled a harness of highly advanced mechanical arms controlled via a brain–computer interface to assist him with his research into atomic physics. But because the energy core became unstable and part due to being too stubborn to turn off the machine, the experiment turned into a complete disaster with Spider-Man saving the day. But the damage was done as direct exposure to the energy core damaged Octavius mentally and physically, the latter in his rips and legs being damaged by debris. The heat from the energy core also bonded the metal harness to his spine, forcing the hospital staff to build an iron lung around Octavius's body to save his life. But Octavius, driven mad by his refusal to accept that he was wrong, escaping soon after and the turned to a life of crime as under the name of "Doctor Octopus." Power and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Unknown. Low 7-C with tentacles | Low 7-C Name: Dr. Otto Gunther Octavius and also known as Doc Ock or Doc Octopus or Doctor Octopus, Peter Parker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown | As Superior Spider-Man, his body is 30+ years old. Classification: Human | Human with genetic mutation Powers and Abilities: 4 Mechanical tentacles on his Back, Telepathy (With tentacles only) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Enhanced Senses (His senses are much better than a human's, and he can detect radio frequencies), Precognition (His Spider-Sense alerts him to danger), can adhere to and climb nearly any surface, Resistance to earthly poisons and disease (Can even recover from vampirism), Regeneration (Mid-Low; can regenerate broken bones in hours) Attack Potency:''' '''Unknown (With normal body). Small Town level with tentacles (Comparable to Spider-Man) | Small Town level (Uses the body of Spider-Man without holding back) Speed:''' '''Unknown on his own. Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed for tentacles (Could keep up with Spider-Man) | Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed, Supersonic travel speed. With his Spider-Sense, reactions are Relativistic (Though it is only effective when fighting slightly faster enemies or enemies with faster attack speed than reactions) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown | Class 25 Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown. Small Town Class with tentacles | Small Town Class Durability:''' '''Unknown. Small Town level for his mechanical arms (He survived a nuclear explosion by protecting himself with them) | Small Town level Stamina:''' Unknown | Superhuman Range:' Several meters | Several Dozens of Meters with Webbing '''Standard Equipment:' His four tentacles on his back Intelligence:''' Extraordinary Genius '''Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Spider Sense Disruption, Ethyl Chloride Notable Attacks and Techniques: * All of the techniques from Spider-Man (as Superior Spider-Man) Key: Original Body | Superior Spider-Man Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.